


A Grateful Boy

by keir



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Come Swallowing, Daddy Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Top Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 03:03:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17195288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keir/pseuds/keir
Summary: If there's one thing Shiro loves, it's a well-trained boy, not to mention one who can fuck him just the way he likes. Luckily for him, Lance happens to be great at both.





	A Grateful Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DTheShadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DTheShadow/gifts).



> Written for @DTheShadow_ on twitter

"That's it, baby. Keep going," Shiro crooned. He smiled lazily from where he lay back against the sheets; he was enjoying watching Lance from this position. His legs were spread wide to accommodate his boyfriend's body. He liked the way they framed Lance, who was busy fucking him with all the vigor he could muster.

Shiro reached up and plucked at a nipple, smiling slyly as he noticed hungry blue eyes watch him do it. He tugged on it, though it wasn't impressive since the nub was so small. Still, Lance moaned soft and ragged; the man did love nipples. Shiro groaned and arched to show himself off, and had to slap a wandering hand away. "What did I tell you?"

Lance shuddered and let own a desperate moan. "No touching without permission, Daddy."

"And did I give you permission, baby?"

"No, Daddy!"

Lance's jaw clenched as Shiro gave a calculated clench of his muscles. Hips slowed down as Lance faltered and Shiro prodded his ass with a heel. "Don't stop. I didn't tell you to stop, did I?"

Lance let out a sobbing, wordless sound as he started again. "Daddy, I can't!" he protested even as his hips picked up speed. "I'm gonna come."

"No, you're not," Shiro growled. How he loved to see Lance so desperate, so wanton; brow furrowed and lips pursed together as he whimpered. There was nothing so beautiful as his boyfriend driven mad with pleasure. "Come on. Don't you want to be a good boy for Daddy?"

"Yes!" Lance's hips bucked hard and Shiro groaned.

"There you go, just like that. Daddy wants your cock nice and deep," Shiro said. He drew his legs up closer to his chest, letting Lance get deeper. His boyfriend groaned, hips grinding. "Ahhh yeah, just like that, baby. That feels amazing." Shiro moaned happily as he felt Lance's cock stab deep inside him. Full, round balls were rubbing against the curve of his ass, just the way he liked it. He canted his hips and felt heat burst through him. "Right there!" he growled, and Lance jolted. Shiro ground down to meet him, grunting as Lance's cock stimulated his prostate; it felt uncomfortable yet amazing all at once. He let his head fall back as he rode the pleasure. Lance was making frantic noises, fingers tearing at the sheets, so desperate.

Shiro's cock was leaking, a long string of precome drooling from the tip, a sign of his excitement. He reached down and jacked his cock, squeezing more from it before swiping it up with his thumb. He raised it, glistening and sticky, and commanded, "Suck it clean."

Lance fell on it with fervor, enveloping the digit in his hot mouth, tongue swirling and scrubbing it clean. Shiro hooked his thumb on Lance's lower teeth, pulling his jaw open and staring at the eager pink tongue. He had a few fleeting thoughts of putting it back to use like how they had started this whole encounter--Lance did have a lovely mouth that was meant for eating ass, after all--but perhaps he was being selfish. Lance really had been a good boy, after all, submissive and attentive. "Are you ready to come, baby?"

"Yes, Daddy!" Lance groaned through gritted teeth.

"Not quite yet," Shiro said as he pushed Lance away with a foot. His boyfriend cried out as his cock slipped free and Shiro groaned at the empty feeling. "Don't worry. I'm going to let you come." Shiro sat up, leaning in and brushing his lips over Lance's as he smiled. He rocked up and brushed a nipple over eager lips and watched with amusement as Lance latched onto it, tongue and teeth working with desperation. Shiro ran his fingers through soft brunette hair for a moment before tugging Lance away.

Shiro smiled as he took one more look at his excited, eager boyfriend and his very hard, long cock before turning around and presenting his ass. With a glance over his shoulder, he said, "Come get it."

Lance was on him in seconds, cock sliding back in deep. Shiro arched and moaned; doggy style would always be his favorite. The way Lance's cock pressed inside in all the right places, feeling his body and weight pressing down on Shiro's back, and the way Lance clung to him, breath hot on his neck, always got him riled up. "That's it, baby. Give that cock to Daddy. You wanna come inside me?"

"Yes, Daddy!" Lance cried out hot and wet against Shiro's neck.

"Mmm, yeah you do. Gonna fill Daddy full of come?" Shiro groaned as Lance's hips snapped, driving him hard and deep. He arched his back just a little bit and moaned as pressure was applied to his prostate again. It was time to bring them both the ultimate pleasure.

Shiro grinned as Lance gasped and bucked. He had finally brought his new arm into play, the fingers plunging into Lance's ass. His boyfriend's arms wrapped tighter around his chest as Shiro fingered him open, pleasure building and building...

"Come for Daddy, baby."

Lance shouted, feral and raw, hips ceaselessly rutting as he found his release. Shiro hummed in pleasure as he felt the cock in him swell, knowing Lance was dropping his load inside, filling him up. Lance moaned, jerking on top of him, little tremors coursing through his body as he came down from his high.

There wasn't going to be any rest yet for him, however. Shiro wiggled and maneuvered until he was face up, and then he was grabbing Lance by the head, pushing him down. "Show Daddy how grateful you are. There's a good boy." Shiro groaned as Lance sucked his cock in like a starving man, moaning and drooling around it. Shiro reached beneath himself, fingering himself, sighing happily as he felt cum leak from his stretched and used hole. He rubbed it across his skin, hips rocking, and before he knew it, he was coming inside Lance's mouth.

Lance moaned and Shiro managed to order, "Don't swallow yet." He groaned as the waves of pleasure washed over him, taking him under for what felt like a long time.

Then it was over, his softening cock falling from between Lance's suckling lips. "Show me," he said, voice raspy. Lance opened his mouth, Shiro's cum glistening on his tongue. "Swallow it now. Go on, there's a good boy." Shiro chuckled as Lance opened his mouth again to show off his job well done.

He crooked a finger at Lance, and his boyfriend clambered over to him. They collapsed in a sweaty heap, cuddling until they caught their breaths. Lance was going to need gis strength, Shiro thought, because his Daddy wasn't done with him yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at my new home on twitter as keirafterdark, and on Pillowfort as keir


End file.
